Days of our Lives
by B.Kitsune
Summary: They have been friends for years, share much of their day to day and couldn't be happier with their lives. Until one afternoon, a wedding dress and the weight of adult life rests on their shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

* * *

''Okay, it's a very strange dream I had when I was about fifteen.'' Lance rested his elbows on knees to emphasize his words. Everyone looked at him with some fun that he would surely say something ridiculous. ''I'm in the hallways of Garrison, completely naked, and everyone looks at me.''

''Yes.''

''I've also dreamed it.'' Pidge and Hunk nodded in agreement.

''Okay, yeah, everyone has dreamed something like that. But out of nowhere, the roof opens and the sky is visible...'' He raised both arms extending them over his head. ''And a kind of giant mechanical lion appears and is right in front of me!''

He affirmed as if he were saying something impressive never told, something that was normal in Lance, the drama in his stories was always exaggerated. But Pidge just smiled sardonically at his words, taking some of her coffee.

''Oh yeah.'' She added animatedly after a few seconds in silence with a glance at Hunk. ''Is as if it spoke to you mentally, and releases a beastly roar when it reaches the earth.''

''Then you get a kind of elastic armor that combines with the lion, it is a recurring dream when you reach the last year in Garrison, Lance.'' Hunk sipped a little of his mochaccino cup, laughing at the surprise face of his dear friend. ''It's not a big deal, buddy.''

''Really? Everyone has dreamed it?!''

''I don't,'' Keith added, sitting on the back of the chair Hunk used after returning with a few cookies.

''See?'' Lance leaned back on the back of the couch. ''Not everyone in Garrison has the same dream of robotic lions.''

''No Lance.'' Pidge bit her lip avoiding smiling at what she would say. ''That's because Keith has dreamed of two lions and a spaceship.'' The petulant laugh Keith released after Pidge's words were the most irritating thing Lance heard for the rest of the day.

''This is unfair…''

For a couple of years they had the same routine: Leaving work and spending time in Arus's cafe before heading home, it was a pleasant place with country music that in most cases the new generations had forgotten many years ago, but it seemed nice to Pidge and Keith, Hunk appreciated the food and coffee they served where they at least met the minimum hygiene requirements, and Lance made many appointments for one night when he had nothing better to do, for what became an ideal place to spend time.

Sometimes, during the weekends where they had more free time and Pidge didn't visit her parents, they used to hang out together watching a premiere of a new movie or taking on the terrace of the apartment that Lance and Keith shared once they finished the college. Despite the differences they used to have most of the time thanks to their differing personalities and different tastes, the four were friends for many years when they were part of the Galaxy Garrison University. Or as Lance used to call it, his best years of life before entering the miserable working world.

After finishing their studies, they went down different paths and there were times when it seemed that they would never be together again for the responsibilities of adult life and the search for a job. Things changed and with it their interests too, even spending months where they knew absolutely nothing about each other. But thanks to a happy coincidence a couple of years ago, they ended up living in the same city when things began to stabilize again.

Pidge even ended up living in front of Lance and Keith in the same apartment building when she got a paid job and was able to afford her independence.

So far, the four didn't have a great responsibility to worry about and were happy with it.

* * *

They were completely depressed.

''Come on Matt, it's not so bad.''

Lance insisted once Pidge's older brother managed to lift his head from Hunk's shoulder after thirty minutes moaning like a teenager with a broken heart. Pidge tried to cheer him up with a piece of peanut butter pie that she asked for Coran, the head of Arus's coffee, to keep for her after her work schedule, but Matt rejected it five times in a row until she decided to eat it to pass a bit of the bad taste in the mouth that Matt was leaving around her friends.

''Do you think it's not so bad Lance?'' He responded irritably as he wiped the tears from his face. ''Today I just signed the divorce papers with the only woman I've been with all my life. And you say it is not so bad?''

''Hey, I'm just saying you should take it easy,'' Lance said raising both hands in a peaceful signal. ''I wasn't the one who divorced you.''

''No, but it's almost as if you had been an accomplice.'' Matt hissed with a look of death until Keith placed in front of Lance to avoid a possible fight.

''Matt, Lance hasn't the fault.'' Keith tried to calm things down when Coran raised his eyebrow at the noise they were causing. It wasn't a good idea to bother the old mustache, but Matt just cleared his throat.''Besides, nobody would know that Veronica would be a lesbian…''

''Shut up Keith, you will die alone.''

''Matt is enough!'' Pidge responded by hitting the back of her brother's neck behind the chair when she passed behind hard enough to complain. ''Veronica told you that she didn't know she was gay until a few months ago, Lance is not to blame for your divorce and you should stop victimizing yourself for this. You are an adult! What would mom think if she saw you like this?'' She ended up sitting in a nearby chair, generating a reflective silence from everyone. Until Keith decided to speak.

''And I will die alone?'' Pidge groaned angrily; Lance just patted his back chuckling.

''One problem at a time, Keith,'' Lance said trying to give him some hope.

''You're right, Pidge, I'm sorry guys. I didn't want to bother you.'' He smiled at both of them to emphasize his words. ''It's just been a difficult week, I still love her, you know? Veronica was my first girlfriend since college, and I felt good being married.''

''What's so special about being married?'' Lance asked skeptically. ''You're twenty-eight years old! You should take advantage of and live again, let's go to a strip club!''

''Lance, we already said we wouldn't go to those things.'' Hunk stopped Lance before he continued. ''What Matt needs is time for things to happen, connect with him again. And you will surely get through this bad time in a couple of months.''

''No, you need a strip club,'' Pidge said after a few seconds, earning a tired look from Hunk. ''What?''

''I don't want a strip club, or live again, or let time pass. I want to be married!''

Before Matt kept crying, the coffee doors opened so loudly that everyone looked away at the entrance.

There, running towards Coran as soon as she found it in sight, there was a woman with silver hair so tall that it easily differed from the rest of the world, in a loose dress that fit around her waist as if she was hugging her gently, white with some golden inlays in the fall of her legs, giving the illusion that it would have been made with the most expensive silk that could be found on the ground.

It was an altean wedding suit.

Everyone was astonished watching the figure of that woman who spoke in her native language next to Coran who looked clearly worried until Pidge realized that it was not a stranger, approaching are cautious towards her.

''Allura?'' The woman turned around hard making her hair hit Pidge's face hard, she realized very late that the rain made her take more weight than necessary.

''Pidge? Oh, for the ancestors Pidge is you!'' Allura hugged her tightly once he recognized her. ''I asked for you at the address I had in your apartment, but the guard told me that you weren't at home, but told me that I could find you in Arus's cafe and here you are, I'm so happy!''

''Yeah, yeah...'' Pidge avoided Allura hugging her again, she was partially damp because her dress was also wet. ''You could sit down and explain to me what you are doing here in the city, dressed like this...'' She helped Allura get to the armchair where everyone was watching her waiting for some explanation. ''Do you remember my brother Matt?''

''Yes, it's nice to see you again.'' Allura hugged him once Matt got up to greet her, giving her space to sit in his place.

''I'll go get you a coffee, you must be soaked.''

''Thanks, Matt, you're so sweet.'' Pidge cleared her throat once she saw him heading towards the bar where Coran was already preparing something for her.

''They are my friends, Hunk and Lance.''

''Is a pleasure,'' Hunk added sympathetically.

''A pleasure.'' Lance approached her to kiss her hand, but before trying Matt's umbrella blocked the road, scaring them both and leaving Lance with a failed attempt. Keith chuckled of Lance.

''And you remember Keith.''

''Yes, Shiro's little brother.'' She greeted him with a big hug, causing Keith to stir uncomfortably until Allura released him.

''Allura, remember personal space.''

''Oh yes sorry. How is Shiro?''

''Well, he lost an arm a few years ago,'' Keith replied dryly while drinking his coffee. Allura walked away awkwardly without knowing what to do with that information.

''Ohh.''

''Then...'' Pidge sat on the back of the chair, while Allura had the coffee Matt brought her after a few minutes. ''Why are you here?''

''I was waiting for the ceremony of my marriage a few hours ago, my mother and my family were out of the room talking about wedding matters like the banquet and that... And when I looked in the mirror for a few minutes, I felt so ... Strange.''

''Like... What's missing for your outfit?'' Lance consulted.

''Maybe you got something bad for your stomach, sometimes I feel strange when you mixed strange things during work.'' Hunk was encouraged, Pidge and Allura watched them confused for a few seconds.

''She doesn't refer to that, but the princess felt that she didn't belong to that place,'' Coran said after approaching a piece of cake to Allura. ''I told you it wasn't a good idea to marry with Lotor.''

''I know, Coran... It's just that my father and Zarcon were so happy about the idea, that when he proposed it to me, I couldn't refuse.'' Said defeated, squeezing both hands out at the memory. ''Before I knew it, I was at a wedding with a man who wasn't sure if I loved or not, and I escaped from there. I didn't know where exactly Arus's coffee was, the only place I could go was to Pidge's house.'' She took one of her hands gently, Pidge smiled back. ''You were my best friend during high school, I'm happy to see you again.''

''Me too, Allura.''

''If you were such friends for so many years, why were you not invited to the wedding?'' Keith consulted with a raised eyebrow. Allura's face flushed.

''I sent an invitation to the entire Holt family, but only their parents appeared on the list.'' She said after a few seconds. ''Why didn't you two go to my wedding?''

''I got divorced this afternoon,'' Matt replied bluntly.

''I hate Lotor,'' Pidge answered with a frown. Allura shrugged looking at Keith.

''There you have your answer.''

* * *

''Father, I know what I did was wrong, but you have to understand me...''

Lance sat next to Keith with a soda in hand, subtly watching as Pidge's friend walked around the kitchen from side to side with the cell phone next to her ear, in a conversation that was clearly taking difficult. Everyone else simply preferred to focus on a soap opera that he vaguely remembered as a romantic drama of a cruise to the Caribbean, in which his friends used to make ironic comments from time to time out of mere boredom.

''Oh please, don't make me feel bad about that, I didn't know what would make Mrs. Honerva cry.'

He sighed heavily when he realized that none of them intended to help Allura, who seemed to start crying at any moment.

''Is it okay to let your friend deal with it alone?''

''Yes.'' They all answered while watching television, Keith looked at him with a frown and with clear suspicion about his question.

''What?''

''I know what your intentions are, don't you dare to take advantage of it. She just escaped from her own wedding and feels vulnerable.''

''Keith is right,'' Hunk added. ''I don't think your intentions are for being a good person. You almost threw on top of her when she sat next to you in the cafe.''

''I don't want to take advantage of her!'' Both hummed at odds. ''Pidge, do you think that too?''

''Allura, walked away from Lance, he's stalking you!''

''Pidge!''

If Allura listened to Pidge while arguing with her father on the other line, she didn't show it. However, the screams began to rise more and more once she moved a little closer to the chair. Calling everyone's attention.

''I don't want another chance with Lotor, father! I don't care what he says!'' A brief snort came out of her throat while she waited. ''Because you educated me all my life as it was supposed to be, but did you ever wonder what I wanted !? No, of course I don't know yet! Besides, I don't love Lotor enough to marry him.'' A soft humming came from Pidge's lips at the answer. ''I don't know what I'll do yet, maybe I stayed with Pidge during these days.''

The three looked away at the named person, who only raised her arms indicating that she also didn't know how to respond to that.

More than anything because it was well known that Pidge hated sharing her personal space with someone else.

''Well, I can try to live on my own ... Of course I can do it, father! Yes, even maybe without your money. Wait I said maybe-''

When the call hung up, Allura dropped to Lance's side, completely devastated by the terrible situation she was in. Pidge sat next to her trying to give her some comfort.

''What am I going to do? This morning I was supposed to marry the man my parents loved and travel to Daibazaal overnight for our honeymoon... Now I am in an apartment in the middle of the city, in a wet dress and without a home to return to with some dignity.''

''Well... Not everything is so bad, you have me, Keith,'' When Pidge looked up at Keith, he denied drastically moving away from the couch. ''And Coran.'' She added with more emphasis. ''By the way, what you said to your father was true.''

''What?'' Allura asked confused.

''You can't marry someone you don't love,'' Lance said with a compassionate smile.

''And that you can stay with Pidge while you fix your life, because believe me, it seems you need it.''

''Seriously?'' She looked at Pidge to know her answer, she only sighed heavily after thinking about it.

''I think is okay. You need help and I have a room in this place.'' Pidge wasn't expected to hold her so tightly that both almost fell off the couch.

''Thanks, you are the best.''

''And whenever you need something, Keith and I are only one door away.'' Lance leaned on the back with a more seductive air, to everyone's annoyance. ''And believe me, Keith is never home.''

''Is he okay or is he always like that? '' Allura asked towards Pidge, she just smiled funny.

''He is fine, you'll learn to love him after a few days.''

Tidying up the guest room that Pidge had in her apartment was much harder than they expected. Lance and Hunk spent several hours moving heavy machinery and failed experiments that Pidge was bringing from work home when she had nothing better to do and that hindered all the way, leading some to the shared basement of the building and others outside waiting for the garbage. Meanwhile, Pidge searched the closet for something that Allura could have left for the night. Keith preferred to escape when he saw the opportunity and head home before they could even ask for help.

Lance opened the door of his apartment past two o'clock in the morning after Pidge kicked him out of the house when he suggested that he could help Allura choose nice pajamas among all the clothes she found that Allura could have left for now. Seeing how his roommate was sketching one of his notebooks while keeping the television on to generate some noise. Lance cleared his throat sharply as he sat next to Keith, watching him with annoyance.

''You know, you could help a little even, my arms ache from loading Pidge's trash.''

''I wasn't the one with the idea of letting her stay at home.'' He answered without further looking away from the notebook.

''Do I feel some rejection from you for the princess?'' Lance asked a little more curiously. ''Do you even know why Coran refers to her like a princess? I mean, if she met Shiro, then you know each other pretty well. Do you have a past? Did you were boyfriends or something?''

''Why do you ask?'' Keith closed his notebook before continuing to listen to Lance's verbiage. ''I already told you Lance, for your safety, change the focus, she only causes problems and much exhaustion.''

''So, if something happened between you?''

''Jesus, Lance!'' Keith got up abruptly completely irritated. ''Allura is the most arrogant and cranky woman in the world! If you are so interested in her, then go ahead, but don't come to me when she devours your heart and you start thinking with the right head.''

And without further ado, he knocked on his door, giving the conversation finished, some of the paintings around the walls echoed before the blow.

''You're worse than a scorned teenager!''

''Fuck you!''

Lance snorted at his childish behavior. While they used to disagree most of the time, it was the first time in years that Keith had left him speaking alone. So he deduced that Allura had to deal enough damage for him to act so defensively.

He turned off the television when he saw nothing of his interest, but before heading to his room, he felt the front door open, showing Pidge in a baggy sweatshirt that he recognized as part of her winter pajamas, and without any pants covering her legs. Lance whistled when he saw an interesting view of her butt when she turned around for a moment.

''Heavens Pidge, if you want to seduce me you have to wait for Keith to sleep.''

''Shut up.'' She hit his shoulder hard as she sat beside him a little anxiously, hugging a pillow with a wide smile. ''Matt called me a few minutes ago, talked to Veronica and you're not going to guess what he said.''

''What? Will they treat a relationship of three or something?''

''No asshole! Veronica is pregnant!''


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

What Pidge needed most after waking up was a coffee in her system as soon as possible to withstand the hard days of sleeplessness when she had a pending job that could not pass up. Luckily, Keith always woke up early and took advantage of his instant machine before leaving for work, leaving her a coffee on the table as she liked at the exact time she left her room. And that day was no exception, finding him in her kitchen as if it were his own home.

''You have a horrible face, how many hours did you sleep?'' Keith asked after looking up from his cell phone.

''About four hours,'' Pidge answered sitting on the table lazily. ''Has Allura not awake yet?''

''From what I've seen in recent weeks, she has the same schedule as Lance. She will wake up at noon and decide to look for work after lunch.''

''I understand it from Allura, she has only been living on her own for three weeks. But Lance should try to find an audition or something with more determination, you can't keep holding it for a lifetime.''

''Actually, I got used to it, I adopted him as a puppy. If he turns around and shakes my hand, I give him a cookie as a prize.'' Both laughed in complicity while preparing a toast with peanut butter. ''Does Allura no longer wake you with her cries?''

''I haven't heard from my room, I guess it will take time to get used to becoming independent.''

''I'm not impressed that you haven't attended the marriage,'' Keith said thoughtfully. ''But I'm surprised by Coran, he is like her second father.''

''He wasn't in favor of Lotor either,'' Pidge said with a pause. ''Days before marriage, Coran told me in Arus that he didn't see Allura quite happy with the wedding plans, and he didn't want to go, even if Mr. Alfor insisted.''

''I see. Nor is it a surprise, I worked with Lotor for a few years while visiting Kolivan in Daibazaal, and he was a manipulative cretin most of the time.'' Pidge smiled in empathy; she had also been a spectator of how far Lotor could go to get what he wanted during high school.

''Anyway, have you talked with Lance?''

''No, I'm ignoring it until he stops meddling in my things.''

''So... Do you want me to tell you the news?'' Keith grimaced at her words, receiving a strong chill down his spine as soon as he saw her radiant smile that used to bring trouble.

''Did you apply for another high-risk project? I don't want to be your test doll, I had enough last time when you burned my hair.''

''What? No! Veronica told Matt she is pregnant!'' Keith watched her in shock, raising a nervous smile after a few seconds.

''Pregnant?''

''Yes!'' She repeated funny. ''Today they will go to perform an ultrasound to see how advanced it is.''

* * *

Matt didn't want to be there.

Being next to his ex-wife was already uncomfortable enough most of the time when they had to reach an agreement about their marriage belongings, but being next to Acxa made the situation worse. Moving from being a work colleague to the person responsible for their divorce in less than three months, so he couldn't help blaming her for everything that happened.

If he had not presented her to his wife during a formal ceremony in Garrison years ago, perhaps he would still be married to Veronica today, it was a thought that destroyed him.

Matt cleared his throat hard after spending twenty minutes sitting in the same place, looking around while they waited for the doctor who had to check Veronica's pregnancy status.

He still didn't know how to react to that. He had called Pidge in a moment of panic when Veronica learned about her status. But even if his sister convinced him that things would be fine, Matt was not at all prepared for the great responsibility of being a father.

He was observed a poster for long minutes on the consequences of the use of illicit substances during the first months of pregnant women while Veronica talked with Acxa until a groan of anguish took it out of his trance.

Acxa took the hand of his worried ex-wife, who was trying her best to endure the urge to go to the bathroom.

''Just a little more, the doctor should already come'' Acxa rubbed her back gently, she just complained again.

''We have been waiting for more than half an hour, I need to deconcentrate with something or I will piss on it.''

''How are you doing this?'' Matt asked sitting next to Veronica, she looked at him somewhat lost. ''I mean, the pregnancy thing, I remember that since we met you hated the idea of having a child. How are you supposed to be so calm?''

''Well, it's definitely not something I planned.'' She squeezed her girlfriend's hand giving her a quick smile. ''But a lot has happened in three months.''

''Terrible things have happened in three months,'' Matt said with some suspicion.

''Matt, I know I asked you to come with me, but I understand if you don't want to be here...''

''Are you kicking me out?''

''No, but clearly you are uncomfortable.'' Answered Veronica annoyed. ''I'm just saying you can go and then I'll call you about what the doctor tells me.''

''Well, excuse me, when I decided to marry you, we didn't plan very well how to behave when we were in a room with your girlfriend while we wait for our future son.''

''Can you avoid sarcasm?'' Veronica spoke between her teeth. ''You know perfectly well what I hate when you talk like that.''

''No,'' Matt replied bluntly, crossing his arms, she just stared at the ceiling breathing slowly.

''Okay, I won't fall for this. So, go away''

''But I want to be here!''

''Then stop acting like a damn ass!''

''Listen, I think you should lower your voice... '' Acxa mentioned a little fearful as soon as they both returned to her quite annoying. ''I know you have your issues to solve, but this is not the place or the moment.''

''Yeah, you're right.'' Veronica turned to Matt. ''I think you should leave if you want to keep arguing.''

''No, no.'' Matt stopped her quickly, sighing hard to calm down. He wasn't exactly very happy, but he didn't want to be taken out of the room either. ''I mean, if it's all very... Terrifying, we've had strong discussions all this time, but I want to be here. I need to be here and know what happens because I honestly have no idea what to do right now.''

''Ok... Then we'll discuss the rest.'' The three turned as soon as they heard the door open, showing an older woman with papers in hand.

''Hey... How are you?''

''Tired'' Veronica replied.

''Overwhelmed'' Matt said.

''Awkward'' Acxa added.

''Ok... I just needed the patient, but thanks for the data to both of you.'' The doctor answered placing the papers on the table, then turned to the side of Veronica. ''I need you to lift your shirt to put the gel on your stomach.''

''Yeah, of course.''

''Hey Matt...'' Acxa took Matt by the arm to move him a few inches away from the couch. ''I know that Verónica has told me that she doesn't interfere with you, but I think we need to speak all three to make this work.''

''Acxa I don't think...''

''This is not easy for any of us, Matt.'' She stopped him before he heard a refusal. ''But please, do it for Veronica.''

The words were stuck in his throat when he saw her pleading eyes, which most puzzled him since he remembered her as a woman who hardly used to express her emotions during work or daily life. Matt couldn't say he hated her, but if he was truly resentful of her, with the whole situation in general. But before continuing, Veronica's excited shout brought them out of the conversation.

When they approached the stretcher, they could see that the ultrasound reflected a formation whose beat was heard loudly. So surely it had more than a couple of months of growth. Matt watched as his ex-wife's tears fell down her face as she asked the doctor all the doubts that came to mind.

Matt sighed heavily when he saw the intertwined hands between her and Acxa, just as he did with him when the emotion overwhelmed her completely.

Strangely, seeing only that reflection, he realized that his relationship with Veronica had no chance of going back.

She loved someone else.

* * *

She could feel hundreds of eyes were heading towards her from the moment she entered the main door to the elevator, where she thanked that there was absolutely no one. She knew it would be judged once decided to show her face for that company, but Allura didn't expect people to be so ridiculously obvious.

Allura sighed once she observed her reflection in the elevator mirror. She wore a baggy white dress down to her knees and an open black raincoat, which she chose to give a simplistic appearance once she looked face to face with Lotor. After a few seconds, she decided to release her hair and add a little more tone to her lips so as not to seem so selfless.

In the protocols of diplomatic conversations, the appearance is part of 70% importance. This is what Coran had said years ago, and Allura would do her best because that meeting was adequate. She had to get the ring back and in turn, guarantee a friendly agreement with that capricious guy.

Or her father would remember her for the rest of her life.

Once the doors opened, she could see Ezor answering a call with disinterest, until her gaze went to Allura, where she drew a cheeky smile before her visit quickly hanging up the cell phone. Allura counted to ten internally as she approached, Ezor had the mania to drive her out of her mind just with her gaze.

''Good afternoon princess.''

''Good afternoon, Ezor.'' She responded politely. ''I need to talk-''

''I don't know if it's a good idea.'' She stopped her without much attention. ''He hasn't had a good week, and a few hours ago he was visited by the Haggar witch.'' Allura had to suppress her smile at the mention of Honerva's nickname that the company's employees had. ''Are you sure you want to enter?''

''It will only be a few minutes.''

''Aja. Then go ahead...'' Ezor replied with a gesture of her hand pointing at the door. ''He shouldn't be too busy right now.''

''Thank you.''

She headed for the other corner of the room, knocking three times before receiving a clearing forward inside the room. Allura swallowed hard before opening the door gently, avoiding any noise that could alter the volatile mood of which Lotor was characterized.

There, she could see a few papers in the center of his desk while he was furiously typing the keyboard of his computer. When he looked up, Lotor was so surprised that he left everything he was writing to approach her as soon as Allura closed the door.

''Allura?'' Lotor asked taking off his resting glasses. She smiled weakly as she approached him.

''Hi Lotor.'' She answered awkwardly. ''I hope it is not interfering with anything important.''

''Not at all. Please take a seat.'' Asked indicating one of the chairs that were in front of his desk, Lotor went to his cupboard for two glasses. ''Do you want to drink water?''

''No thanks. I will not be for long.''

At those words, Lotor approached her, looking at her with an inquisitive curiosity leaning against the back of the table while holding a glass of whiskey in his hands. Allura thought that he would surely be considering all the variables by which she decided to go to his workplace after several weeks of what happened.

''So... How have you been?''

''Well, I'm living with Pidge right now.'' She responded politely but quickly regretted giving that information. ''And you?''

''As usual.'' He replied taking a sip from his glass. ''Surviving the wolves of this company, directing numbers, dealing with my parents on how I destroyed my marriage even before it started.'' An awkward silence was created in the room after mentioning that event, but Allura knew it was the way Lotor attacked. He just made a face wrinkling his mouth. ''I think it hasn't changed much.''

''I'm sorry about what happened, Lotor. If you want to hate me, I will understand.''

''It would be quite simple,'' Lotor said raising an eyebrow. ''But unfortunately, I don't hate you Allura.''

''Seriously?'' Allura frowned incredulously. But Lotor just nodded slowly, as if he were chewing her words. ''It's very strange about you not to hold a grudge over something like that. I know you; you don't need to act with me.''

''That I don't hate you doesn't mean I don't hold a grudge, princess.'' Allura kept silent watching him return to his chair, leaning back calmly, placing distance between. ''I did it for several days when we realized that you escaped through the window like a rat, I broke many things when I returned home. Some of those were your dresses, no offense.

''Non taken, Coran told me anyway.''

''But the truth is, I've always known that I love you more than you love me the most. It didn't hurt that you escaped, but it didn't surprise me that you did.''

''I...'' The words got stuck in her throat. Lotor just smiled, more genuinely, causing her chest to compress guilty.

''Allura, I don't blame you for escaping and wishing to live a life under your standards, for years I could see that you weren't happy doing what your father told you.''

''If you knew... Why didn't you say anything?''

''Because I expected you to talk to me, or you would treat me as possessive, obsessive or paranoid if I tried to dig into you.'' Lotor put his glass on the desk, Allura no longer knew what to say or where to look. ''I guess what happened that day is what psychoanalysis calls... Catharsis.''

Both were silent for several seconds with nothing more to say, Allura not knowing how to look him straight in the eye without falling into deep shame, and Lotor observing her defensive behavior with a dagger over his heart.

When Ezor's call rang out on his answering machine, Allura decided to look up.

''Lotor, your three o'clock appointment was advanced one hour, do you want me to confirm?''

''Do it.'' He added without much interest, rising from his chair. Allura did the same, looking for the ring of her purse to take it between her fingers.

''Take it.'' Allura smiled just as soon as Lotor took it. ''I guess it's something that I can give you back.''

''Keep him,'' Lotor responded by placing it in both hands.

''Why?''

''That ring was made just for you by minerals between Altea and Daibazaal. Even if you give it back to me, I would have no one to hand it to. What did I do with it?''

Allura tried to protest or leave it on the desk, but once the doors opened letting in several adult men she vaguely remembered as investors of her father and Zarcon, she knew that the conversation was over.

* * *

''This is crap.''

''Yeah, I would also be depressed if my ex-fiance gave me a ring evaluated at more than 500,000 GAC.'' Lance turned shocked as soon as he heard Pidge's words.

''500,000 GAC?! Allura, answer this again. Why did you leave that guy?''

''Lotor is the devil, Lance,'' Keith answered throwing him a cushion from his place. ''All the money in the world is not compensated if that means enduring him a lifetime.''

''Yes, but I could be crying in a private jet.'' Everyone groaned defeated, choosing not to answer.

''You don't understand Pidge, if I keep this ring Lotor is implicitly leaving our parents that there is still an opportunity between us and me... I just want to cut my ties with him completely.''

''Why didn't you do it when you were there?'' Pidge questioned puzzled, Allura wrinkled her annoying nose.

''I don't know, I guess it was harder than I thought.''

The looks between Pidge and Keith gave strongly compressed Allura's heart as soon as she looked at them, the doubt was clear. They thought that in part she still loved Lotor. Nonetheless.

Allura sighed heavily rising from the chair.

''I think I'll go for a walk.''

''Isn't it a bit late for a walk?'' Hunk questioned worried, Allura shrugged as soon as she took her jacket.

''I'll just go buy coffee in Arus; I'll be back soon.''

And without a word too much, she slammed the door.

Allura walked to the exit of the building, rolling up her jacket a little more to avoid the icy winds that fell in the city. It is not as if the neighborhood were dangerous anyway, and there were still many people walking home to fear walking during the night, so she thought that her friends had certainly found a pleasant place to settle as adults.

What for her had been nothing more than an endless hell, going to dozens of interviews and everywhere finding the same answer. They didn't hire her because she was overqualified or by default, because of her father's last name that used to represent great pressure.

Hunk and Lance were considered with her when she needs a little support to move on, but Allura knew she couldn't depend forever on her friend's goodwill.

Only she never thought that becoming completely independent would have been so difficult. But in her little world, she never thought she was in that position.

When she reached Arus, the lights were off and the closed sign hung over the door, but Allura could see Coran through the windows. She opened the door gently while the heat of the place reached her senses, in contrast to the cold wind of the city.

''It's closed...'' Coran said authoritatively, but as soon as he saw Allura, a soft smile broke over his face. ''Princess! What are you doing walking so late?''

''I needed some air,'' Allura answered sitting in a chair near the bar. ''And maybe, talk to someone who wasn't constantly using sarcasm.''

''Living with Pidge has been difficult, huh?'' Allura smiled in complicity, watching as the older man handed her an express cappuccino as she liked it. ''You know, you can always live with me, the department is big enough for both of us and you won't have to worry about expenses.''

''I don't want to give you more problems Coran, it was enough that you went to Lotor's house to look for my belongings.''

''You know it's never a bother.'' Allura felt her heart warming with appreciation and unconditional love, while she drank some of her drink. After a few seconds, he decided to speak.

''Today I went to see Lotor.''

''Seriously? Everything is alright?''

''Yes? No, I don't know.'' Allura responded after some seconds, taking her head with both hands. ''It's just, I knew that running and facing life on my own wouldn't be easy, but... It's all so frustrating, with my father, to look for a job that wants to accept me, with Lotor, even with Pidge!''

''Is something wrong with Pidge?'' Coran inquired worriedly.

''No, nothing happens with her, but it is difficult to get used to living with someone...'' She drank her coffee with a dropped look, while Coran finished cleaning the bar table. ''Maybe this life is not for me, maybe if I'm made to live like a princess... Just like father said before the wedding.''

''Well...'' Coran leaned back with a warm smile after hearing Allura's verbiage, pushing her slightly with an elbow so that he looked up again. ''You haven't applied here, maybe the manager wants to accept you.''

''Seriously?'' Allura asked excitedly, Coran nodded with amusement.

''Never say that you are incapable of doing something, princess... If you propose, you can lift an interplanetary rebellion.'' Some tears fell on Allura's face as she hugged Coran tightly and appreciatively.

''If that happened, you would be my right hand.''

''Of course! Who would command the uncontrolled cadets?'' She laughed again separating from him.

''You are the best.''

The atmosphere broke as soon as they heard the doorbell ring, watching as Lance entered the cafe somewhat disoriented before seeing Allura.

''Hey! You were out for several minutes and we thought something had happened to you, is everything alright?''

''Yes, everything is amazing,'' Allura answered wiping the tears from her cheeks.

''The princess just came to comment on how excited she is to work at the Arus cafe since next week, you don't have to worry about her.''

''Really?'' Lance said smiling. ''That's great, you'll be close to home and you won't have to worry about traffic!''

''Yes, it's good.''

After discussing a couple of issues with Coran about the work, they both said goodbye to him while they started a new way home. This time, one sweeter for Allura.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

Hunk took off the mesh much more exhausted than he would like to admit that day, while he watched as his coworkers said goodbye commenting one or other unimportant matters about what happened during the recent working day. Some waiters asked intrigued if he was well or needed to be taken home once he finished ordering everything and leave the premises, but Hunk gave up the idea with the kindness that characterized him when he wasn't near the kitchen, answering that he just needed to rest properly.

Every day that passed, work became increasingly difficult and heavy for him. The day was extended, Hunk was far from home and detested the place, although his co-workers were pleasant people most of the time, the chef was an asshole, who, for some reason, hated Hunk from the day he was hired.

Lance and Keith were so engrossed when Hunk told them about the bad treatment he received from the head chef who took several weeks to believe him. Since, in general, people tended to appreciate him just by seeing the smile it gave them to others. Pidge cataloged him as a possible psychopath, which Hunk couldn't contradict from the moment he saw how his boss enjoyed seeing the new waiters cry during the first weeks.

But Hunk couldn't quit even if he wanted to, it had taken him too long to get a job as a chef in a decent restaurant in that city. All he wanted was to change the boss or find a better place.

Or at least, closer from home.

He managed to take the last train with just a couple of extra minutes, thanking deeply that at least life was smiling at some time during the day. As he sent a message to Shay asking her how the weekend scene they had prepared between the two was going, he could see that the lights in his home were on.

A strong throbbing hit Hunk's chest, getting completely scared, his body tensed for some trace of struggle from the entrance and with his head spinning before possible scenarios of why there was movement through the curtains of the living room. What he least wanted was to be involved in a fight against thieves, maybe if he had Keith by his side he could try, Lance even used to be a good emotional support in dangerous situations, but he was alone. What if they had knives? Or weapons?

That thought made him panic, unlocking his cell phone to call the police quickly before his precious belongings were taken away.

He felt that his eyes were moistened with tears from the anguish that was growing every second that passed, but the moment he saw a known shadow through the kitchen window, Hunk hung up the call immediately so as not to alert the authorities, and a sensation of anger went deep in his chest replacing the anguish completely.

When he entered the house, he could see Lance strolling through the living room with a soda in hand that had probably stolen from his refrigerator, with a radiant smile that didn't imply the slightest guilt of breaking in without even notifying him beforehand.

''Hey Hunk, welcome!''

''Are you insane!?'' Hunk rebuked him, leaving his things on the entrance table, taking the drink from Lance's hand once he reached his side. ''I almost called the police when I saw that the lights were on.''

''What are you talking about? I sent you a message telling you that a package you bought by Amazon arrived a few weeks ago at our house by mistake, I just came to leave you since you said you need it urgently.''

''Ohh.'' Hunk said, feeling guilty for yelling at him while he buried himself in the chair. ''Forgive me Lance, it's just...''

''A long day?'' Lance asked sitting next to him, without a trace of resentment over his reaction. Hunk nodded silently once he ran one of his hands over his face.

''A terrible one, they changed the orders like three times during the night and my boss almost broke my eardrums for thinking that it was my mistake.''

''You shouldn't continue to take responsibility for the mistakes of your teammates, Hunk, we've told you many times.'' Lance rebuked him; Hunk just shrugged as he drank a little more of the drink in his hand.

''I know I shouldn't, but they are new and still trying to get used to the rhythm. Also, my boss will yell at me anyway.'' A hum of reproach came from Lance's lips.

''Well, I know it's useless to argue with you. I'm just telling you not to overdo it, okay? I left you some leftovers from dinner that I made today in case you haven't eaten again.'' Hunk smiled at the mention of food, he had forgotten to think about dinner that night.

''Thank you, you're a great friend.'' An arrogant smile was drawn on Lance's face as he took his jacket to retire to his home.

''I know. Wherever, what did you buy?''

''Oh!''

Hunk jumped with excitement to the table where Lance left the package, opening it with an impetus that made his friend approach to see closely what it was about.

When he broke the box, he could see molds of hearts of different sizes, along with some figures of stars and moons.

''That's…''

''This weekend Shay and I will celebrate our three years of dating.'' Hunk replied cheerfully observing each mold he picked carefully. ''I have prepared a special dinner, and since she loves sweets, I planned to bake an orange and chocolate cake.''

''Aww, man. You are so sweet, please let's date too.'' Hunk snorted wryly at Lance's words. ''Will you give me some of that cake?''

''You know my girl's candy is only for her.'' Lance was clearly depressed at the refusal, but Hunk smiled after a few seconds. While keeping the molds in the box. ''But since you always bring me dinner when I have extended shifts, and you brought the box up here, it's the least I should do. Just don't tell Keith and Pidge.''

''I promise!''

* * *

''If you had omnipotent powers for a day, what would you do?'' Allura leaned on the back of the chair while thinking about her answer.

''I guess... It would end the wars, it would help the environment to be restored, and...'' Pidge waited for her answer while watching her amused. ''Ah, bigger breasts, definitely.''

''I knew it. And you Matt?''

''I don't know, but it would definitely help Allura's last wish come true.''

Allura hit him with a cloth on the head as a game, and then served one of the tables at the end of the cafe. Matt followed her with his eyes without hearing very interested in the conversation that his sister and Keith began to have about their work.

She had changed a lot in recent years, but she was still as beautiful as he remembered her, with a toned body, much longer hair since she was a teenager, and an eloquence that was improving in college.

''Pidge, your brother is drooling,'' Keith whispered approaching Pidge a little, she nodded in disgust.

''I know, it's so little subtle.''

''I can hear you,'' Matt replied returning his gaze to them, who didn't seem too worried. ''And it's not that, I was just thinking about time. God, I don't even remember when it was the last time I saw Shiro.''

''Good save,'' Keith commented. ''I talked with him the other day, and before Lance took off my phone, he asked about you, he's worried about your divorce.''

''Seriously?'' Matt asked excitedly.

It is not as if he had wished to get away from Shiro through the years. He was his great admiration when he worked with his father, and his best friend when the three conducted an investigation in which they were months orbiting through the solar system as part of the Triton program.

But work and life in marriage generated a cut in their relationship that they still didn't know how to repair, Matt knew that the love was still there, but he felt oblivious to send a message to the other. At this time, they were almost unknown.

''Why was Lance interested in talking to Shiro?'' Pidge said strangely. ''He doesn't know him.''

''A few months ago, he took my phone and found a photo of him, and said that if he was given the opportunity, he wouldn't hesitate to suck his-''

''I don't want to know beyond, thanks.'' A slight tremor appeared in Pidge's eye; Keith smiled.

''If you are disturbed to hear it, you don't know how I feel when Lance tells me about what he would do to him.''

''Lance wasn't straight?'' Matt asked amusedly. Keith and Pidge watched him as if he were speaking inconsistencies.

''But It's Lance.''

''Me what?'' The three turned around when they saw Lance take a seat in one of the free chairs, clearly confused about what they were talking about.

''We were talking about Shiro,'' Matt replied. Lance's smile changed to a nervous as playful in a few seconds.

''Oh yeah, I love women, but that man is not mortal.''

''He's my brother,'' Keith alleged indignantly.

''Perfect, we will be brothers-in-law.''

''You know he's married, right?'' Pidge said taking her cup to blow it slightly, avoiding burning her tongue by mistake. ''And you'll have to fight with me when he divorces.''

''Why? He is gay, right?'' Lance looked at Keith for answers, who only took a quick look at Allura who attended a couple of girls in a distant place.

''Not precisely...'' Matt added amused by his confusion. ''He likes people with character, but kind and naive. If I had to think about someone who could take that position who wasn't Adam, it would definitely be Hunk or Romelle.''

''And Romelle doesn't come into play because she is Allura's cousin,'' Keith answered quickly, looking at Lance again. ''And you're not naive.''

''I can be someone naive! Right?'' Lance looked at Pidge who smiled, shaking her head slowly, the others preferred to remain silent. ''You don't understand me.''

''Okay, answer me this, and we'll see how naive you are,'' Pidge said, taking Lance's attention. ''If you were omnipotent for a day, what would you do?'' Lance snorted at her question.

''Easy, I kill myself.''

''Why?'' Pidge asked confused.

''Because I wouldn't resist being one day without my dear friend working, that would be hell.''

''Lance, omnipotent,'' Matt emphasized, but Lance watched him impact, then touch his shoulder for support.

''You are? How terrible, now I understand why Veronica left you.'' Matt watched him indignantly and then rose from the chair in annoyance.

''See you at my wedding with Shiro, bastard.''

''What!? I didn't mean to offend you! Matt, come back please!''

Keith and Pidge only laughed when they saw Lance chase Matt to the exit, apologizing in different ways. While Matt and Lance didn't usually have discrepancies after the divorce, touching the subject was still extremely delicate.

Especially now that a son of both was coming, and a third person in the process.

Matt was not in the mood for jokes, much less Lance's.

''If Shiro divorced Adam, do you think Lance or Matt have a chance?'' Keith asked on the air after a few minutes of thinking. But Pidge just looked at him incredulously, savoring her own tongue from burning herself with coffee.

''If Shiro were to be with one of those two morons, I would be pregnant.''

They heard the bell of the door bang hard, thinking that it was Lance after his failure to wait for Matt to forgive him, but they saw blond hair ornamented to the waist so characteristic that they both looked shocked to see her there.

She was unmistakable, with an adorable aura around her and a curious look watching everywhere. They hadn't seen her since high school.

When Romelle turned around to watch them while she talked with other women who accompanied her, her face lit up with joy.

''Katie!''

''Hi Romelle.'' He greeted her receiving a big hug from her that almost took her breath away.

''Keith you are here too!''

''Don't hug me.'' He said before she threw herself on top of him without caring much about his comment, Keith agreed to surrender to her. It was Romelle, after all. ''I see you have changed a lot.'' He said with a slight smile once she separated from Keith.

''I have grown a couple of centimeters since I entered college, thanks for noticing. But I see Katie remains the same...''

''Romelle?''

Allura approached with a pause as soon as she saw her cousin talking with her friends, not expecting to find her there. Romelle moved excitedly as soon as she saw Allura, hugging her so tightly that if it weren't for Allura's excellent balance and skill, they would both have fallen to the ground.

''Uncle Alfor told me that you were working here and I couldn't believe it, I needed to come to greet you before returning to Altea. And I have come with Luka and Merla!'' She stepped back so her cousin could see her friends. Allura smiled tenderly for finding them again, hugging them tightly.

''It's been a while! Let me take a break, I'll be back in a few minutes.''

Allura left some cups in place to finish the orders while Romelle and her friends sat next to Pidge and Keith, who for some reason, when Allura returned after a few minutes, they seemed to have fled the place quickly.

Nor could she judge them, they appreciated Romelle as a friend of many years, but her cousin tended to generate misplaced comments for not thinking before issuing her comments, and for some reason, Pidge used to be the focus of these.

''I'm ready.'' Allura sat next to Luka to hear the news, with Merla being the first to speak.

''Well, the people are still talking about your escape during the ceremony.''

''Ohh,'' Allura said reluctantly. The atmosphere became tense in seconds. She didn't like to remember about that incident and hoped they wouldn't dare talk about it so directly. But she knew that her friends would be interested in knowing what happened. ''Well... I went to see Lotor last month.''

''And?'' They all asked, approaching her. Allura sighed.

''We had a civilized conversation, and we are in acceptable terms.''

''Won't you come back?'' Luka asked more interested. Allura shook her head.

''It is very difficult for that to happen… But I have gotten a nice job while I am here, and I live with Pidge now.''

''That's very good Allura, really, I've never liked Lotor.''

''We know, Romelle,'' Luka replied with annoyance. ''You are the strange case of all our circle that doesn't support Lotor.''

''Well... My friends don't like him either.'' Allura added awkwardly. Her friends laughed funny.

''We like your little friend and her greedy partner, but... They're not alteans, and not like us, Allura. They don't understand how truly courageous Lotor is in our country. He is noble.''

''Could be...'' Allura didn't know what to say at that moment.

''I think it's fine, Allura won nothing by marrying that arrogant man,'' Romelle answered decisively. ''Here you can live a life without problems, you can even be a waitress without people realizing who you are!''

''Yeah.''

Allura thanked her cousin's sincerity with a soft smile.

It is not as if it were something to be surprised, Altea used to be a nation in which the nobles contributed to society just like any civilian, even being forced at an early age to carry out humanitarian work so that they became aware of the needs of their people and integrate strong social justice. Although they could relate in any field they wanted, they weren't morally allowed to be part of scandals that gave a negative image outside the country. Therefore, if people didn't devote themselves to investigating them, very few knew about the existence of the altean nobility. So Allura could walk and walk around New York City like any ordinary person.

Daibazaal royalty was another matter. Lotor could never enter a cafe like that and go unnoticed. Allura thanked in part that Lotor wanted a wedding with the Alpine traditions, completely reserved and private, or her face would be in every newspaper in the city.

''Anyway, guess who became a member of your father's committee.'' Merla inquired with a wide smile, they all shouted excitedly.

''Congratulations, I would tell you to celebrate, but from next week I will start working at Krell's firm,'' Luka said falsely disappointed, they all watched her impressed.

''It's very difficult to be part of that signature, congratulations!'' Romelle replied excitedly.

Allura was silent as she listened as her friends celebrated her recent achievements. She was really happy for them. Allura had seen them battle to accomplish their goals and she was proud of her friends, but something inside her heart made her feel small, diminished as if she were taken to a small space to a room where the lights didn't reach her body.

She began to envy her achievements. But it wasn't what bothered her, but the fact that she wasn't comfortable in her current situation.

''I think it's time to leave,'' Luka said quickly as soon as she saw the time on her cell phone. ''We would like to stay, but we have to prepare for our flight tomorrow morning.''

''Don't worry, I will probably go to Altea very soon,'' Allura said accompanying them to the exit. ''Good luck with your work there, I hope everything goes well.''

''Likewise Allura, hopefully, things get fixed for you too.''

Something in Luka's comment was not felt with good intentions, but she preferred to let it go. Before saying goodbye to Romelle, she moved a little closer.

''I'm sorry I didn't come before, but they didn't leave me alone at any time and my father didn't allow me to leave the hotel without supervision after your wedding scandal. They didn't even accompany me now for pleasure, they just wanted to know how bad you were after you left Lotor at the shrine.''

''It's okay Romelle, I'm glad you came.'' Allura hugged her sweetly, being the only person she was really glad to see after a long time. ''Although it caught my attention, you had a flight the week after the ceremony was held, not two months later.''

''Ohh believe me, I don't know what you talked to Lotor, but many things have happened that you better not find out,'' Romelle commented in a whisper. ''And I also wanted you to know, that Tavo plans to ask me to marry him.''

''Seriously?'' Allura felt sincerely excited by the news, Romelle smiled.

''Don't tell anyone, but I found an abnormal ring among his sportswear, I guess he will do it at some point.''

''When that happens, I will be very happy for you.''

''Thanks, Allura, and I really believe that what you are doing is better for you, Lotor doesn't deserve you.''

Allura didn't respond to her, just kissed her forehead before saying goodbye to Romelle. The feeling of emptiness was still feeling at the bottom of her heart.

* * *

Keith was surprised when he heard the door slam shut, seeing Lance with a disappointed look and barely raising his feet to walk toward the living room, he greeted him with some suspicion, but Lance didn't even intend to give it back. While he was thinking about the possible reasons why his partner was so desolate, Keith saw him sit quietly beside him as he watched without interest the garbage they gave on television. Keith preferred to return to work, reading reports on the new projects that garrison had prepared for the pilot programs. But before he could ignore Lance, he sighed effusively defeated.

He had to ask, but Keith didn't want

Even if he were his longtime friend and roomie, Keith wasn't good at talking about personal emotions, much less those of others, that kind of work was in charge of Hunk in his group of friends, but at that time he would surely be with Shay at a romantic dinner for their third anniversary he was talking about all week. Although Keith wished to ignore him, Lance clearly demonstrated his need to speak when he saw him hit the ground repeatedly with insistence, changing the channels almost furiously as he watched his papers occasionally.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Keith decided to ask. At least if Lance preferred to remain silent, Keith could say he had tried.

''Ehhh...''

''Today I went to an audition for a lead role.'' Keith was silent once Lance stopped on the news channel, waiting for him to keep talking. ''There were a lot of people, but apparently, I don't have enough experience.''

''Well...'' Keith was thinking about the words Hunk would say to encourage him, but he was quiet again by Lance when he turned around with emotion.

''But they hired me anyway!''

Without realizing it, he had been taken by Lance in an extremely awkward dance, trying not to step on the reports that were scattered on the floor. After several seconds of celebrating, Lance threw himself on the couch with absolute happiness.

''It's the first time after months that I find a job, I'm so happy!''

''I'm glad for you Lance,'' Keith answered placing his papers in the corresponding folder. ''What is the play about?''

''Something about an impossible romance and Italian cheese.''

''What?'' Keith frowned, but Lance just waved his hand down the matter. ''Are you Italian cheese?''

''No, I'm the prince who commits suicide.''

''I'm pretty sure that the work doesn't have any cheese.''

''It doesn't matter, the important thing is that I got a job!'' Keith agreed with a nod, sitting beside him as he dialed the number of a local pizzeria.

''Then you pay for pizza this time.''

Lance heard the bell ring while Keith was on the phone ordering his dinner, jumping to head for the door with palpable happiness. It had been difficult to fake the joy he felt from being hired again, but he wanted to surprise Keith, after being several months lost without finding anything at all. He opened the door thinking of meeting Allura or a neighbor downstairs returning one of his cushions that used to fall off the balcony when he forgot to keep them.

But it was Hunk.

With real sadness.

''Hello buddy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Shay right now?'' Asked letting him into the apartment, Hunk nodded by placing his jacket on one of the kitchen chairs.

''Yeah well, her grandmother didn't feel very well and preferred to stay with her during the night. I understand... It's just ...''

''I know,'' Lance said surrounding him with one of his arms.

Hunk didn't need to say anything else to understand him, Shay was a good girl, but she tended to make sacrifices for the sake of her family. Planting Hunk on more than one occasion for whatever reason.

Lance and everyone else appreciated her a lot, but those details didn't give her heart a good thorn. Much less see his depressed friend, when he made many sacrifices for just being with her.

Keith approached once he finished ordering the pizza they wanted, adding a second when he saw Hunk enter the room. Keith approached him to give him some comfort in his own way, resting his hand on one of his shoulders as he listened.

The pizza arrived in a few minutes, being immediately eaten by the three in a much more pleasant environment than minutes ago, joking and playing with Lance that his role would surely be a prince of doubtful reputation, leaving the poor girl with whom he had a romance in the end.

After dark, Hunk decided to return home, even against the wishes of his friends. Hunk was relieved, but he didn't want to generate a load of more, much less when Lance was so happy about his new job.

When he got home, he could see the tidy table exactly as he had left it to impress Shay, he didn't even have the courage to lift it. The dishes were cold, and maybe he would eat some cake before got to bed.

With a brief smile, perhaps more tired than she would like to accept, Hunk turned off the lights he placed as a small detail.

''Happy three years together, Shay.''

The words felt bitter.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

* * *

''This is so exciting!''

The others smiled at Allura's effusively in being for the first time in one of Lance's presentations as the main protagonist. She read with excitement the booklet that was delivered to her before entering the theater along with their corresponding seats.

''The first time I saw Lance act I felt like those mothers who record their children in preschool plays.'' Hunk commented, sitting next to Keith when he found a position large enough to be comfortable.

''Yes, that time you also shouted that he was the best actor of all and they almost threw us out of the theater,'' Pidge said with a hint of fun in her tone of voice.

''Have you always come to see him?'' Allura asked interested in looking around. It wasn't full yet, but there were more people than she thought it would be.

''Always.'' Hunk said. "Lance gets us seats all the time, and if we're not, he goes into severe depression and feels truly disappointed with you." Isn't Keith?'' Keith tensed in his place at his words, without taking his eyes off the pamphlet.

''It was only once, and I was in Daibazaal…. How the hell could I have come?''

Allura laughed at Keith's obvious frustration about that incident long before she moved with Pidge. Until they fell silent when the lights went out around them and three quaint-looking people appeared on stage once the curtains opened, beginning the show.

Alteans plays usually used to have more tragic and final characteristics that gave a view of life to the viewer, with dark nuances that battled between life and death. But the performance of Lace was simple, without such a dense argument or difficult to understand at the first time, with a classic romance of young people in love at the first moment they met and with a family in dispute who didn't allow them to be together, joining to both families in the end, which gave Allura a new different and much more fun feeling.

She didn't regret going to his show. And seeing Lance in a much more serious and calmer facet was refreshing, contrary to his natural, almost childish flirting.

When he finished, they applauded politely and headed to wait for Lance near the stage to be found quickly. When they started dating, Allura and Pidge realized that Keith had stayed behind, talking to an elegant, extremely attractive girl that even Hunk gasped as soon as he watched her, taking Pidge's elbow.

''Is she a friend?'' Allura asked almost innocently. Hunk laughed nervously.

''We don't know her.'' The woman in question squeezed Keith's arm as a sign of coquetry. He walked away nervously. ''But it's obvious she wants to meet Keith.''

''He looks awkward, maybe we should help him?'' Pidge asked skeptically. Until the girl said goodbye to Keith and he walked towards his friends without hesitation. ''You're okay?'' Pidge asked.

''I do,'' Keith said somewhat disoriented.

''Do you know that girl from work?'' Allura asked interested. Keith shook his head.

''No, she approached me to ask my name. And... Does it look like I have a date?''

''Seriously? How did that happen?'' Pidge said a little more fun of the state of his friend, Keith shrugged.

''I don't know,'' Keith said selflessly. Allura smiled impressed.

''This is amazing, since when did you start interacting with other girls?'' Allura asked. Keith shrugged without much interest, looking away.

''Lance has been helping him since they moved together,'' Pidge added. ''He insists that Keith needs company.''

''Although he doesn't go beyond the first date, at least it's something,'' Hunk added, to Keith's annoyance.

''I can continue more than the first date!''

''Hello guys!'' Lance threw himself on Hunk as soon as he left the dressing room, completely exhausted. ''Did you like the play?''

''It was interesting,'' Allura said excitedly. ''You are certainly a good actor Lance. I'm impressed.''

''Seriously?'' Lance said excitedly. Allura nodded smiling. ''Well, then I hope you can continue to participate in my next presentations.''

''I'll do it with pleasure.''

''And you guys?''

Lance turned to his friends even with an embarrassed smile at Allura's words, but before Pidge or Hunk commented on something, Keith went straight to the point.

''Your work was disgusting.'' Lance watched him offended, but then nodded with a grimace, giving him the reason. ''Just in case, a woman gave me this for you.''

''What is it?'' Lance took a small business card. Whose name was detailed in an elegant word.

''She said something like a manager, I guess he wanted to work with you.''

Once everyone started walking towards the exit of the theater, Allura received a notification from her phone that she left off from the beginning of the play, with several missed calls from her father.

Even if she knew she might have problems with Coran because of that, Allura preferred to ignore him for now.

* * *

''You'll have to do it someday,'' Pidge said without paying much attention to Allura, who moved from one place to another in the room. ''You can't ignore your father, I understand that you aren't on the best terms at this time, but you have not even given yourself the time to talk with him.''

''I know, but when I see it I won't know what to say,'' Allura added worriedly, sitting next to Pidge. ''I don't think I can see his face of deep disappointment at what I did months ago, even Romelle told me to stay away for the moment. What will I do if he tells me that I have shamed the family? To Altea completely? I couldn't live with it.''

''I think you're overreacting,'' Pidge said, patting her back. ''Your father loves you, even when you set the laboratory on fire in high school, or they found you sleeping with Lotor at home while you lived here. Mr. Alfor never said he was disappointed in you.''

''But it's not the same.'' Allura sighed. ''You don't understand Pidge, Lotor is the son of his best friend and his brotherhood friend, having abandoned him on the altar, in front of everyone, was to hit him in the depths of his heart.''

''Well, if he hated you so much, I would be sure he wouldn't insist on talking to you.'' Pidge turned her attention to the tablet in her hands. ''Not even Lotor said to hate you for what you did, I suppose your family had long expected you to rebel.''

''Do you think?'' Allura questioned. Pidge nodded slowly.

''You have always liked to appear to be someone perfect for your family when it is fun because you are not at all a delicate princess. Even Lotor knew it.''

''I love them,'' Allura said much more determined. ''I want you to be proud of who I am.'' Both heard the door knock, so Pidge decided to get up.

''Yeah well, are you proud of who you are?''

Allura was silent. Without being able to answer that question honestly. Pidge was a concrete girl, she didn't think about the situation more than once and she went for the most logical and concise answer, which often helped her to clarify her mental verbiage.

And other times, it made her see things that she tried to hide from herself without realizing it.

She preferred to let it go through the moment. When Allura looked up, she could see the boys eagerly enter the main hall and a Keith who followed them with a tired face.

''We are here, now please tell us how it was with that beauty of the theater,'' Lance added, sitting quickly on the couch. Being followed by others.

''Didn't he tell you last night?'' Pidge asked amused by the behavior of both boys, Lance cleared his throat at her question.

''Of course not, my beauty hours are more important than Keith's sex life.''

''Well, then I won't tell you anything,'' Keith responded offended, Lance groaned like a small child, approaching him.

''Please, don't leave me in doubt.''

''Yeah Keith, you haven't dated anyone for years. It had to be exciting, right?''

''Meh,'' Keith added without much encouragement. Lance and Hunk groaned again in defeat. Pidge just laughed at the frustration he was giving in both consciences.

''Ok Keith stops playing and tells us how it went,'' Allura added according to the seriousness. Keith nodded chuckling.

''It was nice.'' He said simply. ''She's funny, very eloquent, and we end the night at her home.''

''Come on man, give us juicy details!'' Lance asked.

''Yes, we want the details about what you had for dinner.'' Hunk seconded, to everyone's confusion.

''What else do you want? It's not a big deal…''

''It's the big deal, Keith!'' Lance responded more effusively than everyone expected, taking Keith by the shoulders. ''I saw that girl last night when I accompanied you to the center and she is too out of your league, take advantage that for some strange reason she is interested in you and win her.''

''If I tell you that I'll will you leave me alone?''

''Yes!''

''Okay, we'll go out again!'' Keith answered kicking Lance to get rid of him. ''Jesus, you are unbearable...''

''My Keith is so big.'' Hunk said with clear emotion in his tone of voice. ''Now we need Pidge to get a boyfriend.''

''Don't put me in your affairs,'' Pidge answered heading towards the kitchen. ''I'm very happy with my personal space and my projects, I don't have time for love problems, thank you very much.''

''Jesus Pidge, now it's you who is closer to being the loner of the group,'' Lance added maliciously. Pidge crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. ''Who will wash your dirty clothes when you are alone?''

''It doesn't take away my dream.''

''Speaking of dirty clothes...'' Allura added approaching Pidge. ''I forgot to give you my basket this week. Have you already gone to the laundry?''

''Yeah, I'm sorry Allura, you'll have to take care of your own clothes.''

''And how will I do that?'' Allura inquired worried, so Lance took advantage of Keith and Hunk talking about a separate topic to approach her.

''If you want I can help you, I'll go to the laundry tonight.''

''What did Keith not go this week?'' Pidge questioned watching him with inquisition. Lance shrugged trying to be cool.

''Well, if you have time, I'd really appreciate it, Lance. Also, I can't ask Pidge forever to take care of my responsibilities.''

''Sure, no problem. Do you think if we go tonight then?''

''Yeah, thanks.''

''Well, it's a date then,'' Lance added without much thought, but Allura only smiled shaking her head as she headed towards Pidge. ''It's a date then...''

He smiled to himself.

* * *

**Pidge 21:45**

_I'm taking a break, is your date going well?_

**Keith 21:46**

_I guess, we're in Alfredo's._

**Pidge 21:54**

_That place is expensive, are you taking things seriously with that girl? :thinking:_

**Keith 22:10**

_Lance called Shiro a few hours ago and he reserved a table in my name. He told me that I had to take advantage of the opportunities and that I would surely take her to McDonalds on our second date._

_I don't understand why they have so little faith in me. _

**Pidge 22:12**

_Well, you've been single since high school, I suppose Shiro and Lance have reason to doubt in you. : laught:_

**Keith 22:13**

_University is a serious business; I wasn't going to waste it like Lance getting drunk every weekend._

**Pidge 22:14**

_They weren't every weekend, and you have to admit that messing with him while he was drunk are our best memories of that time._

**Keith 22:20**

_Yeah, you have a point there._

''Is your conversation interesting?''

''Sorry?''

Keith raised his head when he saw that she was with a raised eyebrow, and notoriously offended by her poor attention. Keith bit his lips and immediately put away his phone, ignoring Pidge's new message.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude.'' He said, he had been ignoring her once she started talking about her job, so she had good reason to feel offended. But she only smiled sympathetically once she drank some more wine.

''It's okay, I guess you fiend is still very interested in how things are going.''

''Yeah, something like that.''

She took his hand stroking the contour gently, Keith took it off for mere instinct but smiled kindly as began a new conversation where they could both share banal and unimportant anecdotes.

The girl had been quite intelligent in noticing that Keith didn't talk openly about his private life so easy, so he tended to ignore her when she began conversations about her intimacy in allusion to him doing the same.

But despite everything, he liked her a lot, had a good time and couldn't lie saying that she didn't seem extremely attractive.

When she took time to go to the ladies' room, Keith took out his phone again.

**Pidge 22:21**

_I always have a good point, if that means messing with Lance._

**22:25**

_Now that I think about it, it's too late and Lance and Allura still don't come back from the laundry. I wonder what they are doing._

**22:50**

_Since neither you nor Allura is at home, I feel a little alone._

**23:00**

_Yes, I definitely don't like silence._

**Keith 23:05**

_They still don't come back?_

**Pidge 23:05**

_Nope. I guess they had a lot to 'wash'. Damn Lance, kidnapped my friend._

**Keith 23:06**

_You always complain about how we invaded your house throughout the day, and now you complain that you are alone._

**Pidge 23:07**

_It's different, YOU spend TOO much time in my house, but that doesn't mean I like absolute silence._

**Keith 23:07**

_Play music_

**Pidge 23:08**

_I will play Evanescence and My Chemical Romance at full volume._

**Keith 23:08**

_Please don't do it, the neighbors below still think it's me._

**Pidge 23:12**

_Very late, I've already done it._

**Pidge**

_00:12_

Keith snorted as soon as he heard clearly how Pidge sang at full throttle My immortal for twelve seconds. He usually got angry when she joked about his teenage tastes that way, but being away from home he could only laugh at her absolute ridiculousness.

He heard a loud throat irritated in front, and realized that the girl had returned several minutes ago, being ignored for the third time at night.

Keith sighed tired, saving his phone again. He was getting bored, but promised Shiro to try.

* * *

''Ok, the first thing you have to do is put the clothes in the washing machine that you are going to use.''

''I understand...'' Allura placed all her clothes in the washing machine next to her, being abruptly stopped by Lance. ''What's going on?''

''First, you have to separate it, you are putting underwear with socks.'' He added taking his own clothes to prove it. ''You have to separate them by parts, socks with pants or pajamas, and underwear with shirts or sheets.'' Lance made a pile of clothes divided into both parts, adding pants and socks in a washing machine. Then, the other part placed it in the continuous washing machine. ''In your case, you have white dresses and t-shirts, so you will have to place them in a different program to add bleach and maintain its color.''

''I see…''

Allura began to divide the clothes with what Lance was telling her. Several of the clothes that Lance brought with him discarded them like clothes that had to go to the dry cleaners, given that they were branded clothes that the washing could spoil. When she finally managed to finish the first part of her work, ended up with five different sets.

''Very well, now you have to put them in the washing machine and go to pay at the laundry coin.''

''Shouldn't we pay someone?'' Allura asked following him, Lance shook his head, amused.

''No, it is automatic service, everything is paid with machines. It's because Pidge likes it so much.''

''I thought that adult life had helped her take responsibility,'' Allura added, looking for money in her pants. Lance snorted in disbelief.

''Not at all, if it wasn't for the laundry system, Pidge wouldn't have clean clothes for months.''

They approached at the end of the room where Lance told her where she had to press to pay and activate the washing system, starting the machines she was occupying. Luckily for both of them, there was absolutely no one in the laundry, so once they decided on the program, they sat down to relax waiting for their clothes to be ready.

''It wasn't as difficult as I expected, thank you very much for your advice, Lance.''

''You're welcome,'' Lance said with a wide smile. ''You learned fast, you would be impressed by the time I spent with Hunk and Keith explaining how the machines worked and what programs they needed to use.''

''Yeah, it is not very difficult to think about it. Where did you learn all that?''

''My sister taught me since I was little to take care of myself,'' Lance said proudly of himself. ''I know that all of this new baby and divorce may not give you a good image of Veronica, but she is very close to those she loves.''

''I don't have any bad image of your sister.'' Allura pointed out. ''Despite the problems, Matt has been quite respectful about how he refers to her, even after the divorce.''

''They had a very good relationship from the beginning, I guess it must be that. The truth Matt always pleased me as a brother-in-law, it is a shame that things have ended like this.''

''Sometimes the plans don't turn out as you expect, not even with a marriage...'' Allura said melancholy, observing her ring finger on which her ring was for long months. ''Have you ever been close to getting married, Lance?''

''Not at all.'' He added smiling. ''Although I would like to.''

''Seriously? You don't seem like the kind of guy who is interested in something formal.''

''No, it's just the first image. The truth... I've always liked to think about having a family.'' Lance responded by throwing a heavy sigh from his lungs. ''I have two nephews that I will see occasionally, and I love them.''

''You must be excited about Veronica's pregnancy then,'' Allura commented smiling, Lance's eyes shone with emotion.

''You have no idea, and I will be so close that I can follow its first steps.''

Allura was silent listening to how Lance talked about his family, about how he occasionally missed his parents who lived near the coast, his special celebrations and his mother's kitchen that could compete with Hunk's. There was so much love and appreciation in his gestures that Allura thought about how lucky Lance was about having a family as close and loved like that.

And in turn, make her think about her family. And how much she missed talking to her father. How close she had to have someone with whom she could call family, and how elusive she had been for so long without thinking about the emotions of the rest.

Once they finished drying and headed for their apartments, they said goodbye with a nice hug. Spending the night with Lance had clarified many things about her actions and feelings. Once she finished ordering her clothes in the drawers, Allura went to sleep with a single clear objective the next day.

It was time to face her decisions as an adult woman she was, capable of washing her own clothes.

* * *

''I'm telling you Hunk, Allura and I surprisingly have a connection last night. You may soon agree to go out with me.'' Hunk growled in denial once he passed next to him, taking the skillet of sauteed meat Shay had prepared.

''I don't believe in that. From what you tell me, it seems that you only talked about yourself and she listened to you.'' Hunk answered incredulously, serving the food on each plate.

''You don't understand, you weren't there,'' Lance responded offended. Shay smiled delivering the services to set the table.

''What Hunk tries to tell you, Lance, is that maybe you should talk to her so you know if she's on your tune,'' Shay said sweetly. Lance nodded to listen to her. ''A few months ago she was going to marry a man with whom she has been a large part of her life, it is difficult to think that she is prepared for something new so soon, darling.''

''I know,'' Lance replied, dropping his head on the table. ''It's just, it's so fun to spend time with her, she's sweet, strong, with clear convictions and does her best to adapt to a new life. I just say that I would like to be with her. And sometimes it seems that she feels the same for me.'' Hunk and Shay looked at each other for a few seconds, then sat next to Lance serving dinner. Hunk hit his back sympathetically.

''Just give her time Lance, for now, let's enjoy this delicious dinner to celebrate your last work.''

''Thanks guys.''

Lance smiled, waiting for his friends to sit down. He hadn't had dinner with Hunk and Shay for months, so he wouldn't let something like confusion about Allura take away his appetite.

But once they tasted the first bite, the lights dropped. The darkness turned over the entire room, so they could barely elucidate where each one was. They got up with a pause so as not to crash by accident.

''What the hell happened?'' Lance said once he managed to lead to the window.

''Hunk, sweetie. Did you forget to pay the light again?''

''No, I swear I did it as soon as I got the bill.'' Hunk answered confused, taking his phone to illuminate some of the space.

''It's not just in this house, the entire neighborhood is without light,'' Lance affirmed as soon as he saw with difficulty how several people left their homes confused.

''It's a cut by the rains,'' Shay said once she managed to find news about what happened. ''It seems that it will last a couple of hours.''

''Well, I guess we can finish eating and then sit back and wait for the light to come back,'' Hunk added helping Shay to sit down again at the table with the help of his cell phone flashlight.

''Yeah, it's a good idea,'' Lance seconded returning to the table as well. ''Besides, it's not so terrible.''

* * *

''This is bullshit,'' Pidge said overwhelmed by not knowing where to walk without hitting the pile of documents on the floor of her house. ''Just when I'm finishing a damn project, the light has to go...''

''Come on, it's not so terrible. I will probably come back in a short time.'' Allura answered guiding her to the chair. ''It can be fun.''

''What part of there is no light in my house and my most important papers are scattered on the floor is fun?''

''Well, you didn't have to leave them lying anywhere...''

''They weren't anywhere! I crashed into the damn table for seeing nothing!'' Both were scared when they heard the door open without noise, pointing the flashlight of their phones ready to attack. ''Who the fuck is it!?''

''Hey Pidge, are you there? It's me,'' Keith blocked the light from his eyes with one of his hands. Both relaxed. ''The power was cut off in much of the city, I wanted to know if you had a portable charger. My phone is dead.''

''Yeah, just give me a second,'' Pidge walked to her room at a slow pace, avoiding the stack of papers scattered around.

''Did you have another date tonight?'' Allura asked curiously. Keith hummed in response.

''Yes, but with the blackout and how scared you were when I opened the door, I think I'd rather stay here,'' He added sitting next to her. ''You know, I wouldn't miss the show if someone dares to enter your apartment tonight.''

''Yeah, indeed,'' Allura said rolling her eyes. Although Keith seemed to detest her much of the time, he cared for her in his way. ''You don't have to cancel your appointment anyway; we will be fine if the light comes back in a few more hours.''

''Actually…''

''I found it!''

Pidge shouted animatedly stopping Keith's words. But as fast as they saw her leave the room, they saw her hit herself with something and slam into the floor, with a loud groan from her. Alerting Keith and Allura, they walked quickly towards Pidge where they could see a bruise coloring on the instep of her foot.

''Shit, it hurts a lot...'' She complained in regret as fast as she leaned on Allura's arms to get up. ''I think I broke something...''

''Okay honey, sit down and we'll check you out.'' Both went to Pidge's room, sitting on top of the only bed space that was free of machinery, ''We'll see…''

Allura moved her foot to both sides to verify her condition, receiving a loud groan from Pidge when she turned it slightly to the right. Keith entered the room after a few minutes with a cold compress to relieve her condition.

''It seems that it is nothing serious, but you better rest for a few days.''

''Sounds good for me,'' Pidge answered relieved when Keith placed the compress on the instep, ''Thanks Keith.''

''No problem.''

The things in the room moved to sit together on the bed and spend time with Pidge, whose foot began to turn several colors with a rather large bruise. But it was certain that at least it wasn't broken or anything like that.

When the light came after a couple of hours, Pidge had already fallen asleep.

''Keith, I will go downtown with Coran's car, if you want, I will approach you with your date. ''Allura said putting on her coat, watching as Keith checked his phone next to her friend who seemed to be in the fifth dream. Keith shook his head with a grimace of disgust.

''I'll stay here, thanks.''

''Are you sure?'' Allura asked doubtfully. Keith nodded frowning.

''I am; besides, I wouldn't like to leave Pidge alone with the injured foot.''

''Yeah, I guess that's it,'' Allura whispered looking down. Keith raised an eyebrow.

''What do you mean?''

''Nothing Keith, I just think you should be more honest with your feelings,'' She answered softly, preventing Keith from being annoyed by her words.

''Are you talk me about feelings?'' Keith replied irritably.

''Precisely, because I have learned to face what I feel, I tell you, Keith,'' Allura said decisively. ''Or it will end without you doing anything.''

Keith said nothing, watching as Allura said goodbye with a quick greeting and leaving the room with his head raised. He sighed heavily after a few seconds, thinking carefully about her words.

She was right, and that bothered him most.

''What was that?'' Pidge asked opening one eye, doubtful. Keith just shrugged. ''It didn't seem like your classic discussions.''

''It's just Allura Pidge, you should know her better than anyone.''

''Sure, just Allura.''

Pidge didn't believe him, but their relationship had always been full of tension from past events, so she preferred to let it be. Keith wouldn't answer and she had no intention of insisting. She sat up with difficulty sitting on the bed, but once she moved her foot, Pidge complained in pain. Keith helped her by adding a few pillows thrown around the bed to make her more comfortable.

''Thanks Keith,'' Pidge said with a soft smile.

''It's okay,'' He answered without more. Looking back at his phone.

''You know... I'm pretty sure Lance said you had another date with the sexy girl today, shouldn't you get ready?''

''Ohh, I... I cut with her this morning,'' Keith said a little awkward, Pidge tilted her face without feeling surprised.

''I guess it was normal, you didn't seem very interested.''

''No, it got a bit boring the second time. And…''

''And?'' Pidge reply interested.

''She didn't believe in bigfoot, '' Pidge gasped offended by his comment, making Keith smile.

''That woman doesn't deserve you; she wasn't the one.''

''Yeah, agree, '' Keith approached to sit comfortably next to her, turning off her phone on his chest. ''I guess I've returned to the lonely club with dirty clothes.''

''It's nice, we meet on Thursdays and eat pizza with extra cheese.''

''Sounds good.''

They both laughed without really thinking about anything, they felt comfortable, safe side by side. The led lights around the room were the only thing that illuminated the walls. Keith supposed he had to turn them off before the batteries ran out.

''Hey Pidge,'' Pidge hummed in response, she had closed her eyes again. ''Do you want to go to McDonald's?''

''Sure''

* * *

_I'm back!_

_Sotto la costa e recordi del pasatto will be rewrite, I'm workin on it yet. But I promise I'll will update it again. _


End file.
